


Baby Steps

by Woon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, Multi, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mick and Len both have feelings for the reader.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for the boys comforting a sad reader that turned to threesome smut and it just felt wrong to write it that way. maybe sometime down the road, but I like a slow build.

      Your mood had been on a spiraling course downward until you hit total rock bottom, curled up on the couch bawling your eyes out, not even sure how to pull yourself out of it.

       You didn't hear Leonard come into your home, too deep into your sadness, “Kitten?” Burying your head into the couch pillow willing him to go away and let you suffer, “Sit up, (y/n).” He said it with an air of authority, compelling you to sit up, “Come here.” Burying your head in his chest, tears staining his shirt, gentle rubs on your back, “How can I make you feel less sad?”

         Looking up into his eyes, seeing something you hadn't ever expected, moving to kiss him, confusion and hurt when he stops you.

          “If we start that I won't want to stop, kitten.”

          “How is that a bad thing?” Not understanding his reluctance to do what you both obviously want.

          “Because I am not the only one who wants to be with you in that way. Mick?” Turning you see Mick watching the scene before him, looking like he was considering leaving. “Tell her.” 

            Letting out a heavy sigh as he sits down on the couch next to you, “Thought we don't do feelings.” Shooting a look to his partner, before he let his gaze drift to you. You couldn't help the blush that started blooming on your face, Mick made a beckoning motion with his head. Len relaxed his arm about you, allowing you to shift closer to his partner in crime. 

             Mick leaned in to rest his forehead against yours, another sigh leaving him, “Mick?” Your voice came out as a soft inquiry. He doesn't say anything, just slides a hand behind your neck to bring you closer, brushing his lips against yours hesitant at first then fully kissing you. A demanding kiss yet gentle at the same time. Heart pumping in excitement, a little whimper when Mick breaks the kiss. “Oh, my.” 

            “Guess that’s one way to tell her.” Leonard’s voice had a touch of humour to it, turning to look at him his face unreadable until you look into his eyes and your breath catches in your throat as he leans forward, Mick moving his hand away to let you meet Len halfway. Len’s kiss was different, teasing little nips to get you to part your lips, pulling back slightly to get you to move more into his kiss. 

           “Now, what?” Mick asks gruffly once Len breaks the kiss to let you both breathe. 

           “Baby Steps, Mick.” Running fingers gently along your jaw. “Feeling less sad, kitten?”

           Less sad, yes, nodding as your thoughts had mirrored Mick’s words. Will this complicate your lives, maybe… leaning against Len’s shoulder as you entwine your fingers with Mick’s. Baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos. If you love it leave me a comment. If you hate it let me know politely how I can improve it.


End file.
